Accidental Date
by Writerwithagoal
Summary: Caroline is fuming, she never should have allowed Matt to convince her to give Tyler Lockwood another chance. Now she's sitting alone in her favorite restaurant pretending not to hear the rude comments from April Young about how pathetic she is. When who should appear but a dashing stranger.


"She has to order something, we can't let her stay here all night and just drink water," Anna glanced at April as the other brunette spoke and sighed. While both were dark haired, that was were the similarities ended. April was a senior in high school and had assumed the title of head cheerleader after Caroline and her ilk had graduated. Anna was two years out and far more relaxed about old classmates.

"April, Caroline has been sitting there waiting for date for the last hour, she was half an hour early and we are barely busy. She isn't taking up a table and I'm sure she'll still tip well even if she leaves after being stood up," Anna said, straightening as her manager Jeremy walked by glancing at the two of them leaning against the hostess stand. It was well known that Caroline tipped really well when she came home to visit her mom, the local sheriff.

"Well at this point she's just pathetic," April sneered, looking at the former head cheerleader who had flown home from her fancy college in New York City for a wedding of her childhood friend. "I would have left after ten minutes."

"Fine I'll go see if she wants to order something," Anna snapped, annoyed that April had only soured with age as the saying goes. Turning on her heel she made her way through the dining area, to the table for two where a young blonde was furiously typing on her phone. "Care, I'm sorry to interrupt but are you ready to order?"

"What? Oh uh no. just another glass of water, I'm sorry I'm just trying to reach him," Care said, biting her lip as she set her phone down to focus on her server. "Actually could I get a glass of red?"

"Absolutely house red okay?" Ann said, pulling her pad out to write one glass of wine, as Caroline nodded smiling at Anna. Once that was settled Anna turned to walk back to the bar, as a tall good looking man walked in looking around confused.

"Hi can I help you?" April said, leaning over the hostess stand like she was about to fall over. Anna rolled her eyes and walked past the hostess stand to the bar to get Caroline her glass of wine.

"Yes, I'm looking for a spot to eat I've been traveling for the last few hours, are you open?" the man spoke and his accent caught Anna's attention as she walked past with Caroline's wine. As April lost herself staring at the man Anna turned and smiled brightly up at the blonde haired gentleman.

"We are and I have another guest who just sat down alone, if you wouldn't mind sharing her table," Anna said, pointing towards Caroline who was staring off into space as she stirred her glass of water with the straw.

"I would be honoured if she'll let me," he smiled at the server who was holding a tray with a glass of red wine. "I can go introduce myself if you have someone to deliver that too."

"Oh it's for her," Anna said, smiling as she had a thought. The man seemed nice enough and was certainly attractive. "Would you like to give it to her? I'm sure she'd appreciate it. You aren't an axe murderer are you?"

"No I am not. I'm Klaus Mikaelson, and if you think that would ingratiate me into her good graces then yes I'll take it to her," Klaus said, looking at the nosey waitress who was holding out the glass of wine. Taking the glass from her fingers he approached the blonde woman sitting alone worrying her lower lip.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he asked stopping a couple steps away from the woman. Her hair was perfectly done up in loose rolling curls that fell around her face.

"Oh I'm-" she paused looking up at him torn and confused. She worried her bottom lip for a moment, "do we know each other?"

"No I'm driving in for a wedding, and well I stopped here for dinner. I saw you were alone and asked the waitress if she thought you'd like company," Klaus said, starting to feel embarrassed standing there holding her wine. Running his empty hand through his hair he took a breath,"she-uh-gave me your wine to bring over."

Caroline looked at Anna standing a few paces behind the gentleman and at her not so subtle thumbs up. Biting back a smile she gestured to the chair and offered him a small smile. "Of course, you can sit with me."

Klaus felt relieved and quickly placed her glass of wine in front of her, and settled into the empty seat across, as he rolled his dress shirt sleeves up to his town being an hour from the airport was not his idea of close Rebekah had promised he'd drive out himself from the airport. His night seemed to be turning around already though. "So do you live around here?"

"Oh not anymore, I'm just back for a friends wedding," Caroline said, smiling at him she had to hand it to Anna this guy was attractive. More so than Tyler that was for sure, why she'd allowed Matt to convince her of giving him a second chance. "What brings you to town?"

"I'm also here for a wedding, apparently my little sister has met the love of her life in one of the local sheriffs," Klaus said, smiling back at her and internally wishing that he had his sketchbook. She had the most expressive face of anyone he'd ever met and he wanted to remember her face forever.

"Wait you're Bekah's brother?" Caroline asked intrigued that she was getting a sneak peek at one of Matt's future brother-in-laws.

"You know Bekah?" he asked curious how he'd never met this woman before if that was the case.

"Not really, I just met her yesterday at the bachelorette party," Caroline said, shrugging and then blushing as though she'd forgotten something. She reached her hand out and smiled warmly. "I'm Caroline Forbes, friend of the Groom's."

"Oh so I'm walking down the aisle with you on Saturday?" he asked taking her hand, "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, Bekah's favorite brother."

"You're the-banker?" she asked slowly her face scrunching up as she tried to remember what she'd learned about Bekah's brothers the night before.

"No that would be Elijah. I am the black sheep, the artist," Klaus said, smiling and then sipping the water as the helpful waitress set it down in front of him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but would you two like to order?" Anna asked smiling at Caroline and Klaus as they sat before her.

"Uh oh, right dinner," Caroline said, blushing as she picked up the forgotten menu and looked over the contents. "Could I get-um- the California Chicken Sandwich with a side of Jemma's sweet potato fries?"

"I'll have the Buzz Burger medium rare and extra fries," Klaus said, trying not to chuckle as he surrendered the menu to the waitress. "Do you have a decent lager on tap."

"We have one by Great Lake's Brewing Company which people seem to like," Anna said, slowly thinking over the beers offered on tap.

"Perfect, I haven't tried theirs yet," Klaus said, grinning at their server before turning that grin to his dinner partner.

"So Caroline, where do you live now that you don't live here?" he asked, sipping his water. His attention entirely on her. Caroline honestly was a little unnerved by feeling like he was only focused on her.

"Uh, in Harlem, I'm going to school at Columbia for communications and drama," she said, quickly taking a sip of wine and clearing her throat. "How about you where do you live?"

"So we're city neighbors, I live across from Central Park near 83st street," he said, shifting to take the pint of beer from Anna. Taking a drink from the frothy beverage, Caroline took that moment to take in his features. His five-o-clock shadow and shaggy but not long enough to be distasteful or considered hipster.

"Wow, it's so weird how big the city is," Caroline murmured looking at him eyes kinda wide.

"Who would have thought two strangers from NYC would end up sharing a meal in Virginia?" Klaus asked digging into his burger as

They talked and ate for another two hours, taking turns. Their interests and passions bleeding through their words. Klaus talked about the way he and his buddy were just starting to make money selling his paintings and were talking about what kind of gallery they would open together. Caroline talked about the interaction words, intent, and life had on communication and interpretation.

They talked about movies and books they'd seen recently. Their opinion on politics and the state of the world. They found that they both were more fans of Star Trek than Star Wars, and while Caroline clearly had an obsession with the golden age of cinema Klaus liked a few too. Caroline pulled a face when the conversation turned to pop culture decrying anything that had the word vampires in them. Klaus found it funny how scarred the blonde woman seemed to pretend to be from Twilight. All in all it was a night of easy conversation and flirtatious banter.

Anna almost felt bad about interrupting what looked to be a very lovely time, but Jeremy wanted to close early. Walking over she smiled at her guests and just placed the billfold on the table between them. "Take a few moments, but I should tell you my manager is anxious to start closing up and get out of her."

Klaus plucked it from the table and read over the check, they'd been about to split some dessert when Caroline had admitted that she really didn't want to share. She'd gotten her own bowl of ice cream, while Klaus had just gotten a cup of coffee and a few cookies.

Once the bill was paid, with minimal fuss and a quiet moment of making a face at each other they stood leaving forty dollars on the table for Anna. While Caroline had already planned on leaving a twenty, Klaus had insisted that for bringing them together she deserved two twenties. One from each of them.

As they walked outside, the night air cool and devoid of humidity Caroline shrugged on her light jacket and smiled up at Nik as she'd learned he wanted to be called by her. "I had a really great time. You managed to save my night, thanks."

"It was my pleasure luv. Much better than eating alone," he agreed and then took her hand in his. "Would you consider something Caroline?"

"Uh sure, as long as it's not gross," Caroline said, laughter twinkling behind her eyes.

"Would you consider going on a real first date with me? After the wedding, back in New York?" Klaus asked slowly his face growing guarded, as he waited for the gentle let down. His step-father and mothers words ringing in his ears.

"Nik I-" she trails off looking at her feet and then anywhere but directly at him.

"Obviously if you don't want to it's fine," he hastily said pulling his hand away and offering her a small smile.

"No I do! I just, if this isn't a date, then we can't have slutty wedding sex on Saturday after going on a second date tomorrow," Caroline said paraphrasing from one of her favorite rom-coms. "Could this be our accidental first date?"

Klaus could feel himself flushing as Caroline joked about having wedding sex with him at his baby sisters wedding in two days. "You want to see me tomorrow?"

"Well yea, this is the best date I've ever been on," she said honestly feeling embarrassed to say.

"Well then an accidental first date it is," he agreed taking her hand and walking over to the two lonely cars in the lot. "Until tomorrow then love."


End file.
